fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:CoryMonteith
R.I.P CORY MONTEITH ♥ Du wirst für immer in meinem Herz bleiben ♥ thumb|250px Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben,dass er wirklich tot ist...Wieso kann dass alles nicht nur ein schlechter Traum sein :'( Ich werde dich nie vergessen Cory... Du warst einer meiner Vorbilder (und wirst es auch immer bleiben) und hast mich inspiriert.Dafür danke ich dir ♥ I love you Cory ♥ I will never forget you... :'( Cory-monteith-sag2012-1.jpg superman.jpg Cory Monteith 12.jpg 3d movie-.jpg 160px-Cory_Monteith_8.jpg 180px-Cory_Monteith_10.png 250px-MV5BMTg2MDE5MDUyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjk4MjQ5OA@@ V1 SX640 SY889 .jpg 300-mont-lc-102411.jpg 324px-Cory-monteith-19th-annual-screen-actors-guild-awards-01.jpg 333px-Lea-Michele-Cory-Monteith-Chris-Colfer-On-Set-in-New-York-cory-monteith-32014233-1781-2560.jpg 398px-Sexy-Cory-Monteith-July-21-2011-cory-monteith-and-chris-colfer-23954188-500-603.jpg 400px-Lea-Michele-Cory-Monteith-Chris-Colfer-On-Set-in-New-York-lea-michele-31824167-2135-2560.jpg 430px-60730_461377917276532_1409541780_n.jpg 378979_529168967129853_644769231_n.jpg tumblr_mjmqemjJhW1qeds6ko1_500.jpg This is me ''' ''Hey ihr lieben Gleeks ♥ 'thumb|226px'''Damit ihr mich ne bisschen besser kennt,werd ich euch jetzt ne bissel über mich erzählen. Also, mein Name is Sandy und ich bin 19 Jahre alt.Ich mache zur Zeit eine Ausbildung zur Systemgastronomiefachfrau.Ich habe eine kleine Schwester.Sie ist 17 Jahre alt.Wir wohnen in einem schlichten kleinen grünen Haus in Vogelsdorf.Außerdem haben wir zwei Hunde und ein Kater. Der kleine Hund gehört mir.Er hört auf den Namen Strolchi und is mein und alles. Hier noch ein paar kleine info's zu mir: Lieblingsfarbe: grün und schwarz Lieblingsmusik: alles von GLEE,Pink,Katy Perry,Adele,Avril Lavigne,Bruno Mars,Christina Perri,Coldplay,Kelly Clarkson,Lady GaGa und viele andere noch... Lieblingsbücher: Shades of Grey 1-3,alle GLEE-Bücher,Twilight-saga,Seelen,80 Days,Zwei an einem Tag,House of Night,Tagebuch eines Vampir... Lieblingsfilme: hab keine bestimmten.mir gefallen viele filme Hobbys: singen,musik hören,lesen,fotografieren,schreiben,mit freunden treffen,shoppen,mein kleiner hund,,mädelsabende machen und anderes... Was ich an GLEE liebe ♥ Ich liebe an GLEE einfach alles. Ich liebe die Schauspieler. Ich liebe die Charaktere. Ich liebe die Story Ich liebe die Song's I ♥ GLEE 3d movie.jpg 9efbf61fdaeed0aca2f9b62005139dc8.png 178px-GLEE-coverComp_blog.jpg 10865_216814950746_183531780746_3105531_4701074_n.jpg 18577_251448425746_183531780746_3274433_1505009_n.jpg 531926_10151463189480361_508886942_n.jpg 582567_10150700029028612_354957438611_9714774_1916457422_a.jpg 645586-glee-cast.jpg Fantastico-Glee-s-Picutre-glee-26234484-1280-800.jpg glee-14.jpg glee-103.jpg glee_club.jpeg Glee+Cast.jpg Glee+Cast++Glee.png Glee+Cast+Glee+PNG+HQ+3.png Glee-cast-glee-26569403-1280-1024.jpg Wiki-background.jpg Lieblingscharaktere ♥ Finn ''♥ ♥ ♥ 2.staffel-.PNG|season 2 3.staffel.jpg|season 3 season 3.jpg Glee-S4photo14.jpg|season 4 StandFinn.png happy.png|happy ''Rachel ''♥ 1 staffel (3).jpg|season 1 2 staffel (2).jpg|season 2 3 staffel.jpg|season 3 3 staffel (3).jpg RachelSeasonFour.jpg|season 4 season 4.jpg ''Kurt glee-kurt.jpg|season 1 KurtS2.jpg|season 2 280px-KurtHV2.jpg|season 3 chris-colfer-glee-season-3-fox.jpg 1000px-Seakurt.jpg|season 4 180px-Kurt_3.png Quinn Glee-Quinn.jpg|season 1 300px-QuinnS2.jpg|season 2 290px-QuinnV2.jpg|season 3 tumblr_lqutot9stY1qa7uoro1_400.png smile.gif 391171_10150423933943612_354957438611_8730589_1536474045_a.jpg Blaine blaine 4.jpg|season 2 blaine season 3-.jpg|season 3 blaine season 3.jpg Glee-S4photo1.jpg|season 4 blaine 2.jpg blaine.jpg Puck Glee-puck.jpg|season 1 300px-PuckS2.jpg|season 2 280px-PuckV2.jpg|season 3 glee-season-3-promo-04.jpg Glee-S4photo11.jpg|season 4 Tumblr_m85hx6h8BV1qg2judo4_250.gif Lieblingspaare ♥ FINCHEL ''♥ 1x12.jpg|season 1 rachel-finn-glee-kiss-nationals-.jpg|season 2 3x21-.jpg|season 3 3x5-2.png 418917_398852053513246_1693757912_n.jpg.aspx.jpg|season 4 Tumblr_mbef5iWzPW1qi5in7o1_1280.png ''Klaine '' klaine.jpg|season 2 klaine kiss.jpg klaine 10.jpg|season 3 kiss 4.jpg klaine 18.jpg Klaine Bett.jpg '' Quick tumblr_ldnfpaP2zo1qejhbt.jpg|season 1 glee-quinn-puck-slushie-thumb.jpg|season 2 Tumblr_m4a5zmgATP1r7ma78.gif|season 3 Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Quick_♥.jpg glee_season2_quinn_puck.jpg Farberry vlcsnap-2011-07-07-22h19m24s51.png|season 1 296px-Faberry22.png|season 2 i kissed a girl.png|season 3 pretty-unpretty 1.png|pretty-unpretty R_g.jpg|gaga Faberry-kiss-manip-quinn-and-rachel-22763953-500-279.png|farberry kiss Kurtchel Kurt-and-rachel.jpg|season 1 tumblr_ld73eetNM41qfulfwo1_500.png|season 2 kurtchel cry.jpg|season 3 KurtRachelGlee-300x290.png|season 4 Kurt_and_Rachel_-3.jpg Happydays.png Puckelberry 546645695c515411f019bfc64ccd8cf1.jpg|season 1 180px-Puckleberry_needyounow.png|season 2 742px-Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg 3063a8801dae1231e5ddaab42dd9ff66.jpg|puckelberry kiss www.fanfiktion.de.jpg|need you now Bathroomkiss.jpg Furt 20100114151358!Kurtfinn.jpg|season 1 Finn-Kurt-3-glee-22413383-500-279.gif|season 2 Finn-kurt.jpg.jpg Finn-Kurt-Back-off-LOL-glee-23182297-500-279.gif Kurt_and_Finn.jpg|kiss Normal_cco_glee120_356.jpg|gaga Lieblingsschauspieler ♥ Lea Michele ''♥ 314704_10151874630245361_1802436393_n.jpg happy 1.jpg summer 4.jpg sepia.jpg beautiful 3.jpg sexy 2.png ''Cory Monteith ''♥ ♥ ♥ Tumblr_m912rvslnq1r4yh8wo2_250.png main 1.jpg sexy 1.jpg sexy 4.jpg 468px-Cory_monteith.gif 8781649_600x338.jpg ''Chris Colfer 10865_198466770746_183531780746_3027030_8035017_n.jpg 303785_10150283098273612_354957438611_7942467_313900_a.jpg Images_(23).jpg chris-colfer-time-100-justin-stephens-186x250.jpg 35437_405590833611_354957438611_4503759_8234854_a.jpg drama.jpg ♥ ♥ ♥ FINCHEL / MONCHELE ♥ ♥ ♥ thumb|left thumb|174px thumb|left|234px thumb|154px thumb|left|190px thumb|154px thumb|left|179px thumb|161px thumb|left|256px thumb|171px thumb|left|195px thumb|236px thumb|left|240px thumbthumb|left|208px thumb|196px thumb|left|248px thumb|172px thumb|left|252px ♥ ♥ Rachel / Lea ♥ ♥ thumb|left|148pxthumb|114px thumb|left|143px thumb|146px thumb|left|148px thumb|148px thumb|left thumb|270px ♥ ♥ ♥ Finn / Cory ♥ ♥ ♥ thumb|leftthumb|268px thumb|left|176px|Google ♥ thumb thumb|168px thumb|left|148px thumb|296px thumb|left|212px My Friends ♥ Lia ♥ Lia mein Sweety ♥.Mir kommt es vor als ob es erst gerstern gewesen ist,als du ein Kommentar bei meiner FF "For ever" geschrieben hast.Du warst mir von Anfang an sympatisch und nett.Und doch kennen wir uns schon fast 5 Monate.Und du bist einfach ma die Allerbeste.Ich hab dich richtig dolle lieb gewonnen ♥. Ich liebe deine FF's und ich liebe es mit dir zu skypen und zu telefonieren.Es ist immer witzig und ich hab immer etwas zu lachen.Ich hab dich mega dolle lieb,Lia ♥♥♥ FINCHELSISTERS 4ever ♥♥♥♥ Matti ♥ Matti mein Schatz.Du bist mir totall wichtig geworden.Ich liebe es mit dir zu schreiben und zu telefonieren.Ich liebe deine FF's.Ich liebe alles an dir.Du bist echt süß und totall lieb.Manchmal aber auch verrückt.Aber dass ist dass besondere an dir.Ich hab dich echt dolle lieb,Schatz ♥♥♥ Anni ♥ Es macht richtig Spaß mit dir zu schreiben und ich mag deine Geschichten.Sie sind echt toll geschrieben.Ich mag es immer mit dir und Lia zu schreiben.Du,Lia und ich sind das ANTIBROCHEL-TRIO 4ever ♥ Mel ♥ Mel,Süße!!! Eineinhalb Jahre kennen wir uns schon.Ich vermisse dich richtig bei der Com.Ich hab es richtig gemocht mit dir als Finchel,Niff und Klaine zu schreiben.Und dass vermisse ich!!!Ich freue mich immer richtig,wenn wir beide mal hier gleichzeitig online sind.Dann muss ich immer an die Com denken und daran,dass du nicht mehr dabei bist :( Miss you Mel ♥ Emi ♥ Emi!!! Du bist echt eine liebe.Und genauso Rachel-Verrückt wie ich.Okay,ich bin noch etwas mehr Finn-Verrückt ♥.Deine Story's sind echt wundervoll und ich mag sie voll.Mach weiter so!!! Hab dich lieb ♥ Meine FF's ♥ Für immer und ewig (pausiert) For ever (wird zurzeit weiter geschrieben) Plötzlich ein Gleek *-* (ne idee,die von einem Traum handelt.mehr verrat ich noch nicht ;) ) Zurück zu Dir (Partner-FF mit Lia <3 ) Not the End ♥ (wird demnächst fortgesetzt) Happy Valentine's Day ♥ ( OS für Lia) Dog Days Are Over ♥ (wird demnächst fortgesetzt) Meine Lieblings-FF's ♥ You´re the one that I want ♥ You´re the only Exeption ♥ Finchel Finchel - College & New York Finchel - Wedding & Children Finchel- Abenteuer, Liebe & mehr !! Finchel- Wahre Liebe hält ewig ! Finchel- neue Freunde, neue Schule & neue Liebe Finchel - Neue Freunde, neue Schule & neue Liebe 2 Finchel - Durch dich verbunden ♥ Finchel - Im Wandel der Zeiten ♥ Zahltag Top of the World Top of the World - Teil 2 Wege in die Zukunft Wenn es anders kommt als geplant ♥ You´re my golden Star ♥ ♥♥♥ You´re my Dancing Queen ♥♥♥ Wer mit wem und warum??? All I need is you ♥ A Thousand Years ♥ Wie vor 20 Jahren